As people become more aware of the harmful effects caused by overexposure to solar radiation, many are taking increased precautions to limit the amount of sun they receive. These precautions include wearing sunglasses, sunscreen, and protective clothing to reduce the chances of receiving a sunburn. One place where it is desirable to find shelter from the sun's rays is at the beach. The most common mechanism for providing such shelter is a collapsible umbrella. While umbrellas provide adequate protection from the sun's rays, they are usually heavy, bulky articles that are not very convenient or portable. Thus there is a need for a sunshade that can provide protection from the sun's rays, and is small enough to be placed in a handbag or a back pack and carried by a user.